The Fortuneteller
by dwellingonephemeraldreams
Summary: Meng has apparently learned a lot from Aunt Wu, including about the Avatars and their future marriages.


"Explain to me again why Bolin's out wooing fangirls and we're going to Air Temple Island instead of training for the Championship?"

"C'mon, we deserve a break. Besides, we're going to meet someone that met Avatar Aang in his travels! Isn't that exciting?"

"Not really, considering that you've been trained by Master Katara, who was actually _with _Avatar Aang the whole time."

"You may be a firebender, but you are the biggest wet blanket anyone will ever meet."

Mako shot a glare at his teammate as she laughed, but Korra just looked at him condescendingly.

"Hey, cool guy, the lady's a Fortuneteller. Who knows what kind of mystical secrets we'll find out?"

The firebender raised an eyebrow. "You actually believe in that stuff?"

"Well, I don't know. There's no harm in trying, right?" Korra shrugged just as they reached the last step leading to the main pavilion. "I see lights in the living room. They must be over there."

Korra was about to open the large wooden door when it swung open from the other side. "Hey, Tenz- oh."

Instead of her airbending master, a small woman stood in front of Korra. Her white hair stuck up in two pigtails, and she must be only a few years younger than Master Katara."Hello, you must be the Avatar! Tenzin has told me all about you- and I see you brought a friend."

"Oh, this is Mako, my Probending teammate. You must be Meng. I heard you met Avatar Aang when he was travelling around the Earth Kingdom!"

"I met him too, but I doubt he mentioned me and my brother in the stories he told his children." An elderly man had appeared behind Meng. What remained of his white hair was braided over his left shoulder, making his big ears seem more prominent. "My name is Poi. I was one of the earthbenders that helped the Avatar save our village from the volcano."

"It's great to meet you, Poi." Korra smiled charmingly at the elder man while Mako nodded in typical Mako fashion.

"Nice to meet you too, Avatar Korra and… Mako, was it? Come on inside, my wife says she may have a few things to tell you. Tenzin and his family are meditating, I think, so it's just us four." Poi said.

As soon as all of them were seated on Tenzin's couch, Meng began speaking. "Before I begin palm-reading, I just want both of you to know that it doesn't matter if you believe or not"- she looked at Mako pointedly- "destiny will still uncurl itself, and you will realise that some things are meant to be from the very beginning. I just thought you two young ones should know before I go to sleep tonight. I'm less accurate in the mornings, for some reason."

"Oh, no, you don't have to read my-" Mako started

"No, I don't. I already know your future anyway, floozy. But, ladies first."

"Did you just call me- never mind."

Korra smiled apologetically at Mako as she handed the Fortuneteller her palm. "Heh… great battle of good and evil, responsibility, power, a mysterious enemy… typical Avatar stuff. The fact that you've had the same spirit for thousands of years hasn't changed your future, it would seem." Meng almost sounded bored. "Aunt Wu, my teacher, predicted the exact same thing for Avatar Aang."

"Wait-so, you don't know anything about me at all?" Korra asked, disappointment clear in her tone.

"The future isn't set in stone, dear- at least yours isn't. It's part of being the Avatar. You, however," she turned to Mako, grabbed his hand, and removed his glove. "You'll marry a very powerful bender… but that doesn't surprise you, does it? I daresay you already like her. It's clear to anyone looking closely enough."

"What-no, I don't like… what are you trying to-"

"Mako, how come I didn't know about this? We're supposed to be a team!" Korra had a grin on her face, but it didn't seem to reach her eyes.

Poi gave the firebender a wink. "Try panda lilies, son. They worked for me."

"I don't even know what those are… and I don't like anyone!"

"It's funny because Aunt Wu also said the same thing to Katara… and we all know who she ended up marrying." Meng had a look on her face that reminded Mako briefly of his brother- mischievous and up to something. "Anyway, I'm tired. My husband and I are going to bed. Goodnight, young ones!" At that, Meng pushed them out of the house while Poi waved at them from the living room.

"Well, that was quick… but I guess we can talk to them in the morning; they did come from very far away, after all."

"We? No, Korra, I need to come up with tactics for the Championship."

"Mako, there are much more things worth knowing- such as who you like."

"I don't know what that lady was talking about."

"Come on, lover boy, don't be shy! I won't tell Bolin, I promise."

"I am _not _a lover boy."

"Then why are you blushing so much?"

"I'm not blu- it's hot tonight, all right?"

Meng and Poi looked out the window at the two benders walking down the steps. "Did you see how he was looking at her?" Meng asked her husband. "It's like how Aang used to look at Katara, all those years ago."

"Never mind that, did you see how disappointed Korra looked when you said he liked someone? She has no idea." Poi laughed. "Young love. It's hard, isn't it?"

"Tell me about it. Especially if you're crushing on the Avatar."


End file.
